disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5621386-20140131214516
Hey guys, just came to say good bye. I won't be coming on any more. Maybe I'll come back, but I seriously doubt it. The account I had on fanfiction under the same username is getting a name change and a profile image change. I just don't want to stay, and please don't try to convince me otherwise. I love you guys, I honestly do, and I always will. It's not you, but I just feel disappointed in myself. I couldn't dedicate myself and stay here. I just withered away. My life is good, just so you know. Nothing bad is happening to me. I mean, school is good, and grades are okay, but I can't help but worry, you know? And I recently entered a writing competition with a piece I pured myself into, every emotion, every word, but it didn't even get an honorable mention in a single category, so I'm upset about that. Like really upset. My parents think I'm being a drama queen. They don't understand me anymore. My b**** of a cousin is staying with us. She's okay, but she's rude and knocks me down in every way possible. It's my fault anyway. I keep losing. Not just the writing thing. I always pour my emotion into everything I'm dedicated to, but it never works. I didn't get that role in the play, I didn't get this. And to make things worse, there are other people who don't even try and get it all. Three people in school, they're nice and all, but I wish it weren't so easy for them. Sports (I can't run a mile without having an asthma attack), art (you can't tell whether its a human or a firetruck), acting (they get the lead. every. damn. time.), and the only thing I consider myself good at, writing (but still nobody's ever impressed), all of it comes easily to them. And they have so many friends. I have two, but that doesn't matter, because I love those two and wouldn't trade them for the world. And I work for it, but nobody ever notices. If they do, they say they could do better, or they could do that in less time. Heck, it gets me so upset sometimes that I stop. I stopped writing for the longest time. I pick myself up, but it's only a matter of time before I stop again. You probably haven't noticed, but I haven't updated any fanfiction in a while. So yeah, there you have it. My life. I promised myself I would never hurt myself or kill myself, and I intend to keep that promise, so don't worry about me. Anyway, guess this is it. Maybe we'll meet one day in real life. If we do, I look forward to it. Once again, I love you all. And at this point, I'm just thinking of more things to say so I won't have to write the last two words, click 'Post Comment', and leave. But it looks like I've reached that point. It hurts and I'm crying, but I have to say it. Good bye.